Kidnapped and Tested on
by lostloner17
Summary: AU somewhat, Six year olds Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were kidnapped from school and are tooking to be tested on to make one man the best boy band ever. Warning: Sudden Age Progression.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped and Tested On.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. ( If I did they wouldn't be allowed to wear a shirt ever.)

**Hello everyone, this is Kiki talking. I know that this is on Rebelanna profile but we share the profile. While Rebelanna is still recovering she told me I could work on any of her stories except the OC story and I could write some of my own stories.**

**This is my first story I've written so I'm sorry about any mistakes. This story is based off of some really old horror movie we saw about these children gettitng kidnapped and test with this age progression drug that ages them till they die. But my story will be better, you might say this story could be similar to Rebelanna's The Lost Years but they are completely different.**

Summary: AU somewhat, Six year olds Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were kidnapped from school and are tooking to be tested on to make one man the best boy band ever. Warning: Sudden Age Progression.

Gone

It was a normal day and Dela Elmentary School.

Everyone was out on the playground including four six year olds by the names of Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Logan Henderson. These four were closer than best friends they were more like brothers then anything.

While everyone was playing outside a black van pulled up and a container was throwed out.

The container busted open and smoke filled the playground knocking out everyone on the playground.

Right then four boys walked outside suddenly four men grabbed them.

They try to fight any get away but they were knocked out and through into the van.

As the van drove off everyone started coming to parents were called to get their kid when four sets of parents ran to the office after not finding their sons.

"I'm sorry but look at the screen."

All the parents turn to see their sons being thowed into the van.

All they could hope for is that their little boys would be ok.

If only they know what their "little" boys was about to go though.

**I'm going to end it here because the power is about to go out.**

**Now here's some detail about what they look like as kids.**

**Kendall: light blonde hair, hugh eyebrows and noes, a little bit taller then all his friends, also a little fat.**

**James: Short brown hair, big lips and eyes, shorter than all his friends and fatter than them too.**

**Carlos: second tallest and skinny.**

**Logan: a few inches taller than James and skinny.**

**All of them are missing some teeth.**

**Now I know I used their real last names it will make sense later in the story.**

**So what do you think, Please R and R.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up and Tests

_**Hey guys Kiki here Rebelanna has been writing chapters for help so when I give the computer back tomorrow she will update.**_

JAMES POV

I woke up to be tied to a chair.

"What is going on?" I said as I look around to see Kendall, Carlos, and Logan tied to chairs also.

"Well, James I want the perfect boy band and you are going to be in it." said a old man with gray hair.

"WHAT, NO, I WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelled as I started crying.

The man came over to me and slapped me.

"For that you are going first." He said as the others woke up.

"James what is go..." Kendall started to ask but the man cut him off.

"James is going to show you what I kidnapped you for and if any of you says a word you are next." The man said.

Soon I was being carried to this room with a bed with chains, the next thing I know my hands and feet were chain to each pole.

Soon a woman walk in with a tray with five or six shots on it.

"Now each shot is going to do something to your body." she said as she pulled on the sweatpants I just realize I was only wearing.

The first shot was inserted in my back and a few minutes I could tell it was infecting my whole body.

I felt pain shoot though my body and it was unbearable and I could help but scream and cry.

After an hour it finally stopped, I looked down and notice that I was sitting up and my feet was touching the end of the bed.

Then the woman come back and gave me another shot in my arm and the same pain as before, this time it only lasted an 20 minutes.

When I looked down this time the body look different, I ran a hand down my stomach and didn't feel the lump of my stomach instead six tight lumps.

The woman came back and gave me another shot in my lower stomach, and soon I felt something growing then I notice it was poking up in my sweatpants.

Then the woman gave me something to knock me out.

KENDALL'S POV

We watch in horror as all these changes started happening to James.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" I yelled as I watch James fall asleep.

"You will see." the man said as I felt a needle in my skin, before I blacked out I saw Logan and Carlos already passed out.

LOGAN'S POV

I woke up in pain and notice three other older boys was in the room still asleep.

I got up and looked around till I noticed a mirror.

The guy in it couldn't be me could it.

I reach out and touched the mirror, the guy did the same.

I fell to the floor crying.

We can't go home now.

_**Well what do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped and Tested On

Chapter 3

_**Hey guys its Kiki, Rebelanna**__**has decided that for now due to a fight with some of her friends. That she won't be working on her stories. She is really sorry but she said I could do the other stories.**_

**Narrator's POV**

The three other boy's woke up to notice the changes as while.

But before they could really look each other the man walked back in with a woman.

"Ahh, good you're awake follow me and I'll tell you what you want to know." The man said as he walked off.

The guys followed him out in to a big office.

"My name is Griffin and I chose you four boys to be my new boyband."

"But why four six year old, why change our age?" Logan asked still getting use to his new voice.

"Because I figure you would be more willing because I can change your age back to normal." Griffin said as he smiled.

"We won't go for this, we will go back to our families." Kendall said as Griffin laughed.

"No, you won't, you see I can make it so your families though you died." he said with a laugh plus "Who is going to believe you."

The guys all look down.

"I'll make you a deal if you guys get famous in two months I'll let you go back to your family, deal." Griffen said.

"Deal." The guys said as Griffin pull out four folders.

"These are your new Identities and life, I have made it so your are 16 in body and still 6 in mind but you can think like a 16 year old."

"Your new names are Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia and you are the band Big Time Rush."

_**I know its really short but I wrote this before work. Remember to Review. Thanks**_


	4. AN

AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry for nor updating my stories, I've been be sick lately and hadn't felt well enough to continue. I hoping to start up again soon. I'm sorry about this to all my viewers. If I don't start updating real soon I'll put my stories up for adoption.


End file.
